Enséñame a vivir
by Annasak2
Summary: UA Divorciado y con un hijo que cuidar. Yoh Asakura sufre por sus errores del pasado, pero al contar la historia de una mujer especial en su vida, aquella chispa de alegría comienza a revivir poco a poco.


**Enséñame a vivir**

Usualmente, un hombre considera dos momentos importantes en su vida: el día que se casa y el día que tiene a su primer hijo. Independientemente si tienes más de uno, el primer suceso es el que marca la historia de cada persona. Ahora, remontándome a mí, tuve ambos momentos y al final me quedé sólo con el segundo.

Horo Horo contempló mi rostro sereno. Tamao me había anticipado su decisión meses atrás, así que no había sorpresa en mi semblante, simple y llanamente un gesto de resignación.

— ¿Vas a estar bien, Yoh? —me preguntó, y cómo no hacerlo.

Prácticamente guardé en secreto todo el proceso y si bien había servido para mantener a flote la figura de Tamao ante Hana, me perjudicaba a mí en demasía.

—Claro, esto es sólo algo transitorio, no tienes por qué preocuparte—sonreí ante su desconfiado semblante—El divorcio es en buen término, es un acuerdo mutuo.

—Sí, más por necesidad de ella que tuya—replicó Chocolove, que se unió a la charla de inmediato—Pero está bien, te servirá mucho cambiar toda tu rutina.

Ellos lo llamaban así, ella también, y a la larga yo simplemente lo tildé como vida. Era el producto de tantos rechazos, de tantas desilusiones y muchos sueños rotos.

—De cualquier forma, tengo que ir a recoger a Hana—dije con un poco más de pasión— Nos vemos después, amigos.

Ambos se miraron y su gesto de tristeza denotaba la lástima que les causaba. No sólo me había dejado mi esposa, ahora tenía que cuidar a Hana en completa soledad en un departamento mucho más pequeño y humilde. Lo que yo quería en mis años de juventud simplemente no estaba ni de lejos, ni de cerca.

Caminé hasta la escuela. Quince cuadras, las mismas señoras corriendo a prisa por llegar por aquellos niños y que no les cobraran una cuota extra. Y recuerdo que dos meses atrás ésa era una de mis preocupaciones también, pero ahora prefería pagar para que Hana comiera y tuviera la atención de la maestra para realizar algunas de sus tareas.

Así, cuando yo llegaba, mi hijo estaba preparado para acompañarme a casa y contarme sobre su día. Aunque esa ocasión fue diferente, la cosa no fue tan habitual. Hana estaba sentado en el rincón castigado y con un humor para nada deseable.

—Señor, su hijo le ha pegado a esta niña y…- me informó la maestra.

— ¿Hana le ha pegado a una niña? —cuestioné incrédulo—Él no haría eso.

—Lo hizo, claro que lo hizo y la niña está enfadada, igual que su madre—añadió con calma la directora—Mañana tendremos una charla y más le vale que llegar temprano con su esposa.

Entonces vi a mi hijo tomar su mochila y mirar con rabia a esa mujer.

—Ella ya no va a venir—le dijo tajantemente.

Su tono rudo acabó por callarla y dejarla estupefacta. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de él y mucho menos que me dejara atrás en la caminata, como si fuese un adulto y no un pequeño de ocho años.

—No le puedo dar explicaciones, pero Hana esta bajo mi tutela no se preocupe, resolveremos este problema— le había dicho a la directora antes de marcharme tras de él.

Fue ahí que noté la verdadera ausencia de Tamao. Ella no lo trataba de una forma extraordinariamente amorosa, pero era su madre y lo quería. Sin ella, Hana sentía un gran vacío que ni siquiera yo podía subsanar. Logré alcanzarlo antes de cruzar la calle y le ofrecí mi mano, misma que tomó con resignación.

—Tú no haces esas cosas— le dije tranquilo, especialmente por su actitud distante.

—Ella tampoco hacía esas cosas y mira—señaló un gran moretón— Ella me estaba molestando, quería que la obedeciera.

— ¿Y por eso le pegaste?

—No… le pegué porque me dijo que no tenía mamá—confesó al borde de las lágrimas—Y lo peor es que es cierto.

Me detuve un momento y me hinqué ante él. Miré la ternura en sus ojos y el dolor que sentía con la partida de esa mujer. Entonces lo abracé y acaricié su espalda repetidas veces.

—Eso no es verdad, puedes verla cuando quieras. Tú siempre tendrás a tu madre—le dije con plena seguridad.

Yo tenía su custodia, pero Tamao podía verlo las veces que ella deseara, además, Hana se moría por verla cada fin de semana, sólo que ella ya no vivía en este país.

—Pero yo ya no la quiero ver-me dijo con dureza mientras se separaba de mí.

Corrió al edificio que era ahora nuestra morada. Subió al quinto piso y cogió de mi mano las llaves. Me preocuparía si se metiera a su cuarto a llorar, pero lejos de eso, encendió el televisor y me mostró la tarea que había hecho. Sonreí con levedad al ver la facilidad que tenía para hacer las cosas y la gran inteligencia con la que había sido dotado.

—Eres maravilloso, ¿lo sabías? —lo elogié sin poder contenerme.

—Lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo—dijo sin el menor ápice de atención.

Su rostro se fijó en los dibujos animados. Estuvimos cerca de una hora sentados en esa misma posición, riéndonos, mirándonos con cierta complicidad. Recordé porqué tenía un motivo fuerte para seguir y mi voluntad estaba puesta en él. El gran regalo de ser padre. Me levanté y guardé sus cosas para preparar la cena. Media hora después, ahí lo tenía, haciendo preguntas de toda índole, cual viejo curioso, pero él era sólo un niño.

—Hana, respecto a tu problema de la tarde… no puedes hacer esas cosas. Debes pedirle una disculpa a esa niña—le dije con firmeza.

Arrugó la nariz. Un claro símbolo que su respuesta no sería una agraciada afirmación.

—No quiero— respondió molesto— Papá, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Y reí como hace tanto no hacía.

— ¿Pegarle a tu madre? —pregunté aún con gracia, mientras veía cómo Hana se golpeaba la frente con su mano.

—No. Odiar a las mujeres. Mira lo que nos han hecho, Tamao te dejó y tú eras el mejor, estoy seguro de eso. No tenía por qué irse.

Y cuestiones de ese tipo me hacían preguntarme si en realidad Hana tenía la edad que aparentaba o la televisión comenzaba a causarle algún perjuicio.

—Pero no por ella tienes que odiar a todas las mujeres— contesté mirándolo con ternura— Tamao no es una mala mujer.

— ¿Por qué no? —debatió contrariado— Todas son malas.

—No todas.

Se acercó a mí y golpeó con un dedo mi frente.

—Esa no es una respuesta lógica.

Sí, olvidaba que Hana se guiaba por la razón y no por la fe. Aunque eso complicaba aún más mi labor como padre, ya que a mí me guiaba totalmente el instinto. Dejé de picar la verdura y me senté junto a él con un par de vasos.

— ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

—Leche—afirmé sirviéndole de inmediato— Te contaré una historia y si después sigues odiando a las mujeres, entonces seremos dos solterones amargados, ¿te parece?

Alzó la ceja con cierta desconfianza mientras bebía el primer sorbo del vaso.

— ¿Y qué mujer me vas a poner de ejemplo? —me preguntó lleno de curiosidad por cómo empezaría el relato.

—La abuela—contesté sin saber si era o no lo que Hana quería escuchar—Es una buena mujer.

—Viene cada tres años—replicó Hana— Además siempre que viene la ignoras.

— ¿Y qué tal mi abuela? —resolví con presteza, mientras él sonreía.

—Ya se murió—recordó— Y además siempre te pegaba bastonazos cada que venía. Era mejor el abuelo Yohmei y Mikihisa, ellos salían a menudo conmigo.

No pude evitar maravillarme de la prodigiosa memoria de Hana. Suspiré con melancolía al saberme solo con él, sin familia que nos acompañara en el camino. Algunos lejos, otros en sus asuntos, todos en su vida y nosotros aquí, sentados bebiendo un poco de leche.

—Bien…—respondí mucho más repuesto— ¿Y qué tal sobre Anna?

Yo sabía que el nombre le era ajeno. Dejó el vaso a un costado y tomó una galleta del platón.

— ¿Y tú historia de amor comienza con Anna. Tomados de la mano cuando son pequeños, enamorándose y separándose unos días después por naturalezas extrañas del destino? —me cuestionó con ironía.

Y aunque sonara loco, en un universo paralelo me sonaba lógico. Pero el asunto no iba por ahí precisamente.

—No, así esa la historia de Tamao—corregí— A ella la conocí desde niños.

—Vaya… ¿y hubo otra mujer en esta historia a parte de ellas dos

—Sí, hubo otra…Jeanne.

Observé como una pequeña y triunfante sonrisa se colaba en su rostro con orgullo. Comió de un bocado la galleta y bebió de la leche antes de mencionarme el motivo de tan sorpresiva alegría.

— ¡Wow, tú eras todo un mujeriego, papá! —exclamó emocionado —Ahora te admiro más que antes.

Eso sólo logró hacerme reír a carcajadas. Hana estaba gravemente influenciado por un espíritu negativo hacia el sexo femenino, lo cual averiguaría con más detalle después. Ahora sólo quería mostrarle algo un poco más tangible. Y en medio de las cajas que aún continuaban en el clóset arrumbadas, saqué un álbum de fotografías. Soplé el polvo que tenía encima y se lo entregué.

—Ser mujeriego no es algo admirable, eso sí lo afirmo—dije con total seguridad— Pero esto sí es real. Mira, ahí está tu madre.

Y señalé a la pequeña niña de las fotografías. Viejos recuerdos que sólo me traían heridas, pero al lado de Hana los veía como un simple trozo de historia.

— ¿Y Tamao siempre fue así de tímida? —preguntó curioso.

—Siempre estaba esperando a que yo le dijera un cumplido—añadí—Ella me ayudó, era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, crecimos y…

Vi como se paraba y corría por una libreta. Abrió el cuaderno y trazó una línea vertical que dividía la hoja en un polo positivo y negativo.

—Bien, era tímida, eso lo pondré en la parte buena. Quiere cumplidos, parte mala—dijo anotando todos los detalles—¿Y qué pasó cuando crecieron?

—Todo era perfecto…— hablé con añoranza—Pensábamos casarnos.

—¿Pero?

—Bien…—murmuré inquieto por cómo lo tomaría— A veces las personas tiene un segundo plan en la vida, ella lo tenía.

— ¿Y te dejó? —dijo incrédulo— Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Esto hace cuántos años pasó?

—Tiene más de doce años. Digamos que se marchó a buscar su sueño, eran buenos tiempos para buscarlo, yo también lo hice.

—Pero a dónde se fue

—Fue a otro estado a realizar una audición, la rechazaron, pero al año siguiente entró en esa escuela que tanto quería— le informé con mayor detalle.

Probablemente no era la respuesta que esperaba y calló al menos dos minutos mientras anotaba en su libreta algunos detalles que apenas alcancé a ver.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Casi veinte.

—Y qué pasó después.

—Me mudé de Izumo. Decidí buscar un poco de suerte y la universidad en la que estaba me dio el traslado a otro lado—hablé con naturalidad, aunque claro olvide que mi hijo sólo tenía ocho años— Estudiaba y trabajaba sólo un rato en las tardes.

—Oh… ¿Tamao fue entonces tu primera novia?

—Así es.

— ¿Y… dónde aparece Anna?

—Justo ahora, cuando me trasladé a Tokio—señalé el ventanal—Acudíamos a la misma universidad, pero ella no estudiaba. No tenía dinero para hacerlo.

Y me remonté todos esos años atrás, como si pudiera mirarla con esa jovialidad y el pequeño vestido negro que apenas cubría la mitad de sus piernas. Solían molestarla y ella simplemente los ignoraba. Atendía la cafetería y muchas veces limpiaba los jardines, en espera que el director accediera a darle matricula si ella pagaba la mitad de sus estudios.

—Ella recogía la basura del pasto y me vio recostado debajo de un árbol— narré a mi hijo que me miraba con expectación— Accidentalmente me pisó, y al principio me molesté, después…

La había mirado como un idiota al ver la piel desnuda de sus piernas. No niego que me idioticé, lo hice, y la ayudé a levantarse.

—Óyeme, no puedes andar por la vida durmiendo en cualquier sitio— me reclamó a todo pulmón.

Y todos voltearon a vernos. Aún recuerdo el rojo encendido de sus mejillas, mientras intentaba que los demás no observaran la rasgadura de su vestido. Entonces comprendí de l por qué su enojo.

—Discúlpame, pensé que me habías visto, yo…

—Pues no, no te vi—me dijo con obviedad— ¡Aunque eso no te justifica en nada!

—Bueno… en todo caso, tú fuiste quien se tropezó conmigo mientras yo estaba inconsciente— le dije con madurez— Pero admito mi error, perdóname.

Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más. Desvío su mirada y entendí que estaba frente a mí una persona por demás orgullosa.

—De acuerdo, yo tuve la culpa—admitió—Sólo, vete de aquí.

Me quité la chamarra y se la ofrecí. Sonreí ante esa arrogancia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Y tal vez mentiría si dijese que no me pareció la mujer más vulnerable que había conocido, pero también la más agresiva.

—Cúbrete, yo no ocupo la chamarra—pronuncié con suavidad— Por favor, no creo que quieras pasearte por todo el campo con una rasgadura que deja ver totalmente tus piernas.

—Los universitarios no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo ven perdido—respondió bastante molesta mientras la tomaba de mi mano y la enrollaba en su cintura— Creen que todo es bastante fácil.

—No siempre lo es—contesté con simpleza y me senté de nueva cuenta— ¿Por qué no descansas un rato?

—Y seguro contestó que no— Hana me despertó de mi ensoñación —Seguro fue aún más grosera contigo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —pregunté al ver la manera en que escribía sus apuntes.

—Porque Tamao era la chica tierna, Anna debe ser la chica ruda por cómo la conociste— explicó— Ella debe ser la chica mala de la historia.

Reí un poco.

—No hay una chica mala en la historia.

—Tamao lo fue— recordó Hana— No es la primera vez que nos deja.

—Verás… todos tenemos nuestros errores, ella cometió varios. Yo también los tuve y muchos, especialmente con Anna.

—No lo creo. Y qué fue lo que te respondió ¿Te rechazó?

—Pues… no, ella me dijo que sí—respondí con melancolía —Ella era cruel, sí debo admitirlo, pero en muchas ocasiones fue increíblemente sensible.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

Salimos a tomar un café y al poco tiempo, recuerdo habérsela presentado a mi familia. La abuela Kino se encariñó muy rápido de ella y la ayudó a estudiar lo que deseaba, así que acudimos juntos a la universidad, y Anna se convirtió en mi amiga más cercana.

—Pero… ¿no fue tu novia? —preguntó Hana— Tú la mencionaste…

—Anna, nunca fue mi novia—quise aclarar antes que todo—Simplemente fue mi amiga incondicional desde aquel día que la conocí.

Hana calló y tomó otra galleta para remojarla en lo poco que le quedaba de líquido. Veía un cambio sorpresivo en su mirada y cogió el cuaderno para hacer una anotación más, después me miró y quiso preguntar algo que al final calló.

—Prácticamente vivíamos juntos, pasábamos mucho tiempo el uno con el otro. Ella estudió mercadotecnia. Era demasiado vivaz con los negocios, por ello la abuela le heredó un pequeño negocio de aguas termales, que hoy es un verdadero emporio.

— ¿En verdad? —escuché su tono bastante suave—Ella es muy inteligente. La historia es acerca de una buena mujer, ¿es de ella, verdad?

—Podría decirse que sí—afirmé feliz— Anna Kyouyama era huérfana, pero salió adelante con el poco o mucho apoyo que le brindó mi familia. Al salir, no encontrábamos trabajo. Yo llevaba ventaja, tenía un año fuera de la universidad, así que la esperé. Nuestro primer trabajo fue en una cafetería.

Recuerdo con exactitud las duras palabras de mis padres al decir que había estudiado tanto para ir a parar a una cafetería. Pero era uno de mis sueños, servir café. No duramos mucho tiempo, Anna me siguió prácticamente a ciegas. Intentó conseguir algo relacionado a su área, pero no conseguía mucho más de un puesto de asistente de secretaría.

—No pensé que sería tan difícil como decías, pensé que te quejabas apropósito—me dijo con cierto aire de dureza.

—Oye, claro que no. Además, yo siempre tengo un segundo plan.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es ese segundo plan? Aún estamos en tu apartamento sin luz porque no pagaste la cuenta.

—Sacarme la lotería—confesé sin un ápice de miedo.

—Vamos, Yoh, eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado de ti y sí que he escuchado ideas locas— dijo mientras se recostaba en ese viejo colchón.

—Si fueras más optimista, tal vez no sufrirías tanto—mencioné con ingenuidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos me recosté a su lado y nuestras miradas se sincronizaron con la gotera del techo. Mis abuelos tenían una mala racha económica y mis padres se habían desentendido de mí económicamente al salir de la universidad. Ella y yo solventábamos nuestros gastos, pero era Anna quien más colaboraba con la renta. Y no entendía del todo porqué a pesar de todo, ella siempre estuvo ahí.

—A veces no valoras a las personas en el momento justo—dije a Hana que miraba absorto mi rostro— No tengo fotos de ella, nunca se quiso tomar una fotografía, pero es muy linda. Sus ojos son de un color miel que expresa la calidez de una mujer fuerte y determinada.

—¿Y tú la querías?

—Mucho… pero como a una amiga—recordé con dureza.

Esas ocasiones en que me veía fijamente y podía ver una tenue luz en sus ojos, un destello diferente y único. Ambos nos recostamos y la noche era perfecta para hacer algo más que sólo dormir, pero yo no me había acercado ni un milímetro a ella. Ni un roce mal intencionado, ella siempre fue la hermana que yo quise tener.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Ambos encontramos trabajo y conocimos a más personas. Especialmente yo, comencé a salir con algunas personas, que incluso son mis amigos ahora y peculiarmente conocí a una mujer.

—¿Una mujer?

—Jeanne— la nombré como un vago recuerdo en mi mente— Salimos a tomar un café. Era muy tierna, de esas niñas que con verlas te dan muchas ganas de protegerlas y que nada les suceda. Entonces al poco tiempo me enamoré de ella.

—¿Y Anna?

— Apoyó mi decisión de salir con Jeanne— dije ante su incredulidad— Nos separamos un poco y en ese momento no lo entendía. En serio, ella era muy importante, significaba muchas cosas para mí, pero creo que a veces la estupidez nos hace actuar como los malos de la película.

Hana pareció rebobinar toda la información que salía de mi boca, tratando de darle coherencia a sus ideas.

—¿Y dejaste a Anna? —me preguntó—Ella hubiese sido una buena mamá.

—Bueno, Anna era sólo mi amiga—le recordé— Jeanne fue mi segunda novia oficial.

—Pero hiciste sufrir a Anna sólo porque Jeanne te gustaba más— completó Hana.

—¿De dónde sacas esas conclusiones? — cuestioné sorprendido por semejante razonamiento— Es una forma cruel de decirlo. Además yo a ella no le gustaba.

Hana dejó su libreta y comenzó a beber de un sorbo el resto de leche que le quedaba.

—¿Estás bromeando? — me dijo exaltado—Te acompañó a trabajar en el mismo lugar, se veían, salían, hablaban, te permitió ser su amigo cercano. Eso es algo grande, papá.

—Eso es ser un buen amigo, Hana—le corregí— Y ella siempre fue una excelente amiga.

—No… eso es querer verdaderamente a una persona—me dijo con serenidad— Una persona así no te deja entrar así porque sí, ella vio algo especial en ti.

—No hablas como un niño… ¿Por qué crees todo eso? —dije conmovido por su gesto.

—Porque yo soy así—contestó con una sutil sonrisa— ¿Y qué pasó con Jeanne?

La melancolía de todos estos meses comenzó a pesarme. Ver a Hana notablemente conmovido con un recuerdo no visible para él me hacía pensar en mis decisiones pasadas. Y ciertamente, la vida no era una maravilla como había imaginado, pero me había regalado tantos momentos: buenos y malos, que era difícil odiarla.

—Bueno, un día, Jeanne me dejó por un increíble millonario—me levanté y dirigí al librero por una revista— Salimos durante tres años. Creo que fue duro, pensaba pedirle matrimonio.

Ahí se podía ver a Ren Tao felizmente casado con ella. Sus palabras me habían dolido mucho más que la partida de Tamao, especialmente por no sentirme lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla sentir feliz y plena.

—Entonces el abuelo perdió todo su dinero ahí—dijo Hana meditando las posibilidades que tenía en aquel tiempo—Entonces Ren era mejor pareja para ella.

Si lo dijera hace años, probablemente me dolería, pero ahora lo veía con esa madurez y sí, era algo totalmente cierto. Jeanne aún seguía felizmente casada con él.

—Ella es una mala mujer—señaló Hana.

—No… no lo es. Me dijo que yo no la hacía sentir todas esas cosas especiales que Ren sí—contesté tranquilo— A veces es mejor decir la verdad, y no seguir engañándose en algo que no funcionará. Tal vez no lo entiendas del todo ahora…

—Pero a ti te dolió.

—Sí, pero fue mejor. Ella es feliz y a mí me dio una oportunidad de encontrar mi verdadera felicidad.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si Hana comprendía de manera absorta toda esa reflexión, pero al menos intentaba ver el porqué de la profundidad de mis palabras. Lo malo en todo ello era que a pesar del tiempo aún no podía resolver esa incógnita en mi cabeza.

— ¿Y luego?

—Anna regresó de viaje. Consiguió un trabajo que le trajo muchos beneficios y siguió siendo mi amiga, compartimos de nuevo el gusto por la música y entonces…

—Te enamoraste de ella—completó Hana con emoción.

—Sí… ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de esas cosas?

—Veo televisión—resolvió con presteza mientras yo sonreía— Y me imagino que te rechazó.

—No, en realidad… no fue así.

Simplemente no se lo dije. Me encantaba su forma física, su madurez y esa firme determinación de resucitar el negocio de mi abuela con muchas estrategias. Algo de ella me fascinó, el problema fue que cuando decidió quedarse a vivir de nuevo en Tokyo, no lo hizo sola. Silver la había rondado bastantes años, hasta que ese verano, lo aceptó.

Mis abuelos estuvieron a favor de esa unión, pero simplemente a mí no me cuadraba para nada. Los veía y no percibía naturalidad en esa relación. Todo parecía tan vacío e insulso, y aun así tuve muchos celos cuando presencié un beso entre ellos. Pero callé y aguardé. Silver después de todo era mi familiar lejano, y Anna simplemente mi mejor amiga.

—¿Entonces te dolió?

—Bastante, pero ella nunca dejó de prestarme atención. Salíamos mucho y platicábamos casi a diario.

—¿Pero y ella no decía nada?

—No es una relación perfecta—recuerdo a la claramente ese comentario—Pero me quiere y me gusta, creo que no puedo pedir algo más.

—Pero si no te sientes completa…

—Eso es una ilusión, Yoh. El amor es así, simple y obsoleto— me dijo sin un ápice de sentimiento.

—¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? —pregunté con una auténtica curiosidad.

Anna expresaba en su mirada cierta amargura y me veía con un vacío emocional fuerte.

—Es costumbre, tal vez me case con él. No lo sé—comentó— Siempre me vi sola, viviendo en el extranjero, con dinero, pero sola.

—¿Y por qué una persona tan buena como tú estaría sola? —le pregunté tomando su mano— Eso no pasará, Anna. Te lo aseguro.

Mi mirada se perdió en la cocina, podía ver con claridad muchas cosas ahora y el porqué de esa situación. Ella me estaba dando una última oportunidad para hacer las cosas y yo simplemente la había dejado ir. Tomé su mano y la reconforté como un buen amigo, sin pretensión alguna, porque encima de todo siempre estuvo ese aprecio y ese amor tan genuino que yo le tenía.

—Papá…

—Perdón, me distraje un poco—excusé de inmediato ante mi sorpresivo silencio.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que la querías en ese momento?

—Porque no quise aprovecharme de su confusión y sus dudas. Aunque realmente solo fue cobardía.

Hana mordió con levedad sus labios, un pequeño gesto tan propio de ella cuando reprimía un pésimo comentario, pero que al fin salía…

—Es muy tonto. Tú siempre dices que no debo temerle a nada.

—Lo sé, y no soy el mejor ejemplo que puedas seguir—le dije con tristeza— Tamao regresó al poco tiempo. Mis abuelos hicieron una reunión, y nosotros estábamos ahí…

En el gran jardín de la casa de Izumo, cuando la vi, y percibí en ella la misma jovialidad de siempre. Fue agradable ver y rencontrarme con ella después no haber tenido contacto en tanto tiempo.

—Pero Anna estaba ahí—me dijo molesto Hana— ¿Le hablaste a mi mamá teniendo enfrente a Anna?

—Mi abuela las presentó y Tamao se hizo buena amiga de Anna.

Pero Tamao estaba muy emocionada y salí con ella los siguientes meses. Me pidió avivar esa relación, insistió en ello y yo… pensaba mucho en mis sentimientos respecto a Anna .

—Entonces Silver le pidió matrimonio a Anna—le conté— Una tarde, cuando celebrábamos el cumpleaños de mi abuela, él hizo la proposición y ella aceptó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero cómo que aceptó!

—Así es. La ayudé y estuve con ella hasta ese instante. Mi papá se ofreció para acompañarla, pero ella me pidió que fuera yo quien la entregara…

Aún podía recordar ese gesto de nerviosismo en su rostro. Las miradas continúas al espejo. El retoque en su maquillaje continuamente y una sutil lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? — le pregunté— Si no estás segura…

Dentro de mí deseaba que no lo estuviera, pero no quería ser el causante de una gran confusión en ella.

—Recuerdas que estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas—me dijo con un deje de emoción en su voz— Tengo miedo. No sé si soy el tipo de mujer que esté preparada para el compromiso, pero… tu familia ha hecho mucho por mí y Silver es en verdad un buen hombre.

—Anna, jamás he conocido una mujer más valiente que tú. Tuviste el valor de salir adelante sola. Juntos pasamos muchas cosas malas, tanto económicas como emocionales. Yo te aseguro… siempre estás lista para todo, no importa lo que sea. Ni quien sea. Sólo imagina tu vida en diez años, si es con él o es…

Conmigo, quise decir. Pero mi madre nos apuraba detrás de la puerta, y llamaba continuamente su nombre. Un gran deseo de frustración quiso nublar mi mente, hasta que ella sonrió y miró mi mano.

—Bien, tienes razón. Sólo recuerda que aún casada o con hijos, siempre tendrás a tu amiga aquí contigo, sin importar lo que pase—escuché pasión en sus palabras— Hemos pasado por todo, incluso por aquella "madura decisión" de preservarnos el uno al otro. Y eres especial para mí. Gracias por abrirme camino y permitirme llegar hasta donde estoy, sin ti no hubiese sido alguien.

Y se levantó. Acomodó el vestido y me pidió llevarla de la mano. No recuerdo haber sentido algo más horrible que aquella sensación de perdida. Vi sus ojos y noté confianza, optimismo. Algo que yo… perdí en ese instante. Rebobiné cada paso hacia Silver y cómo mi mano soltó la de ella. Apenas pude escuchar sus palabras de aceptación. Había estado con ella, a solas, y no le confesé nada.

Me senté tres largas horas a beber un poco y olvidarme de ese sentimiento. Anna era mi hermana, lo era, y sin embargo, no podía verla de ese modo. Me levanté y tomé su último baile antes de partir a su luna de miel. Sonrió cuando me vio y suspiró antes de soltar ese hermoso cabello.

En qué momento pasó, no lo sé. Tal vez fue el tiempo, la distancia o el saber que a pesar de todo, ella siempre estuvo ahí. Fuerte, solemne, vulnerable. Recuerdo perfectamente el brillo ausente de su mirada al contemplar nuestro alrededor. Su cabeza se recostó en mi pecho y a nadie se le hizo extraño ese gesto, ambos éramos como hermanos. Incluso Tamao no sentía celos de ella.

Mordí mis labios, como tantas veces ella lo hizo. Deseaba con el alma llorar y solté una lágrima mientras cerré los ojos.

—Te amo—solté sin previo aviso.

Esperé su respuesta, pero ella continuó bailando en silencio.

—Voy a imaginar que no lo dijiste—me dijo finalmente.

Su voz tembló y me miró fijamente mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y me jalaba fuera del ambiente. Ambos callamos hasta entrar a la casa, ella tenía que cambiarse, pero no era el motivo por el cual me había arrastrado a su habitación. Anna simplemente estaba llorando.

—¡Permitiste que me casara, me dejaste pensar tantos años que yo te era indiferente y ahora… en medio de toda esa gente me declaras tu amor!—replicó alterada— Me entregaste a un hombre, firmaste como testigo de esa boda.

—Es lo que tú querías— argumenté de inmediato, pero ella me abofeteó.

—No, yo te quería a ti—confesó— Pero al ver que todas eran consideradas menos yo, pensé que tenía que hacerme a un lado ¡Jamás me diste una demostración diferente a la de una hermana!

—Tenía miedo….

Y jamás vi en su rostro un gesto de odio tan notable.

—No debiste tenerlo, ahora sí—contestó— Y no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

Tomó su maleta y la ropa con la que pensaba cambiarse. Me quedé helado mientras la veía marcharse, furiosa. No la detuve, y ella no quiso verme al despedirse de todos. Subió al coche y sólo entonces nos miramos. Su sonrisa era amarga, en verdad lo era, tanto como el sentimiento de soledad que yo sentía en ese momento.

—¿Y se fue? — me preguntó Hana casi al borde de las lágrimas—No puedo creer que la dejaras irse.

Suspiré , aún con diez años de diferencia, sentía el peso de ese error.

—Estaba casada, no había nada que pudiera hacer— le dije a mi hijo, pero él se negaba a aceptar esa realidad.

—Pero qué pasó después, ¿la volviste a ver?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Cumplí mi palabra y no la volví a molestar. Pasé dos años solo, frecuentaba a tu madre. Ella estuvo conmigo, me apoyó y me ayudó a salir de la tristeza. No quise volver a perder a una persona importante para mí y… nos casamos.

Hana bajó de la silla y me abrazó.

—Sí…—murmuró mi hijo—Te casaste y me tuviste a mí, y ahora sigues igual de solo que yo.

—Tú no estás solo, tu madre no te va a abandonar. Si ella no te quisiera, jamás te habría dejado conmigo, sabe que estás mejor aquí que viajando por todos lados—le aseguré, pero era inútil, Hana estaba llorando en mis brazos— No llores…

—Sí, porque a pesar de todo no eres feliz, papá. Mamá también se fue, como lo hizo Jeanne y como lo hizo Anna.

Lo alejé un poco de mi y limpié dos de sus lagrimas que caían en sus mejillas.

—No, Hana, Tamao se fue porque nuestra relación no funcionaba. Ella quería algo más, algo que en tantos años no llegue a sentir. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, te adora. Y así como Jeanne, preferí que se fuera porque quiero que sea feliz.

—Pero tú…

Comprendí que mi carácter, mi pasividad simplemente estaban afectando a Hana. Pasábamos tiempo juntos, nos divertíamos y reíamos, pero… hacía falta algo en nosotros.

—Perdona si te he demostrado lo contrario, perdón si me has visto triste, porque realmente no me siento así… Desde que tú naciste avivaste en mí algo muy especial. Soy muy feliz por tenerte a ti. Y no importa quien se vaya, estamos juntos y eso para mí es suficiente para ser feliz.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Hana— afirmé abrazándolo fuertemente.

No recuerdo una noche en que Hana se quedara callado tanto tiempo, ni una en la que se durmiera casi en automático. Nuestros días transcurrieron, acudí a esa junta y el carácter de mi hijo cambió notablemente con el pasar de las semanas. La maestra alabó la caballerosidad de mi hijo ante algunos gestos con las niñas de su edad.

Hana volvió a aceptar las llamadas de Tamao y platicaba con ella cada jueves. Así transcurrió hasta llegar el fin de curso, donde por supuesto, mi hijo había obtenido una mención sobresaliente. Entonces, como cada año, accedí a comprarle el juguete que quisiera, solo que a un instante de entrar a la juguetería, me detuvo.

—Papá, no quiero un juguete—me dijo con seguridad.

—Oh… ¿prefieres un videojuego? He escuchado de uno muy bueno…

Movió en forma negativa su cabeza y miró al suelo.

—He pensado en la historia que me contaste hace mucho tiempo. Y quisiera… conocer a Anna.

Sonreí con ternura ante su pena. Y acepté su petición. Meses atrás, tal vez, hubiese temblado de miedo, pero me sentía tan libre como alguna vez lo fui. Jamás la volví a ver desde su boda, pero mi padre aun contactaba con ella de vez en cuando para tratar asuntos de negocios. Sabía dónde trabajaba, y a qué se dedicaba.

Y ese verano, Hana y yo nos trasladamos a la gran manzana. Él estaba notablemente emocionado por dos razones: Tamao nos recogería en el aeropuerto y yo cumpliría mi promesa de presentarlo frente a Anna. Apenas bajó del avión corrió para abrazar a su madre, quien lo levantó y alabó lo mucho que había crecido en estos meses.

Me acerqué con sigilo para no romper tan hermosa escena.

—Gracias por recibirnos, Tamao—agradecí con sinceridad— Te ves muy bien.

—Tú también—me respondió abrazándome—Los he extrañado mucho a los dos.

—Vivimos muy lejos ahora—agregué mientras Hana corría tras su maleta en la banda.

—Lo sé, pero le ha servido. Jamás lo había visto tan entusiasmado—dijo conmovida— Me duele saber que ya no estaré ahí con él ¿Le has prometido algo más a parte de venir?

—Quiere conocerla.

Notó cómo desvía su mirada hacia Hana y como no puede evitar llevar una mano a su pecho, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

—Has esperado mucho por ella… ambos.

Mi pecho se encoge, comienzo a sentir nerviosismo, pero gracias al entusiasmo de Hana, mis miedos se hacen nada. No había visto tanta vivacidad en él. Y no recuerdo haber esperado en una recepción tanto tiempo para entrar en un edificio tan alto. Tomo su mano y la secretaria nos guía a un pasillo largo, donde está su oficina.

—¿Necesita que lo anuncie?

—No—digo casi en un susurro mientras caminamos y le indico a Hana que espere sentado en una banca al costado, muy cerca de la oficina.

Toco la puerta de cristal y observo su rostro, su cabello, aquel magistral físico. Anna ha cambiado levemente, casi nada desde aquella última vez. Y sonríe con sutileza, un claro símbolo que me inspira confianza. Abro la puerta y ambos caminamos hasta encontrarnos en un abrazo.

—Yoh Asakura—murmura de forma entrañable mi nombre, que prácticamente olvido que ha pasado una década desde la última vez que la vi.

—Hola, Anna—le digo con una emoción difícil de contener.

Ella se separa de mí y limpia una gota que quiere escapar de su ojo izquierdo. Suspira y deja ir todo el aire que sus pulmones no pueden sostener.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que te he extrañado—confieso sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo sé, yo también te extrañé mucho. Lamento haber sido tan cruel.

—No, Anna, el cobarde fui yo. Tú no tienes, ni debes pedirme una disculpa— corrijo con presteza.

—No lo haré entonces.

Y por un breve instante recuerdo el motivo de tan importante visita. Volteo a ver cómo Hana columpia sus pies y su cabeza está agachada. No es un niño regañado, pero podría parecerlo. Anna se percata de mi mirada y se queda sin habla un momento. Camina y yo la acompaño hasta el lugar donde Hana está esperándonos. El sonido de la puerta lo despierta y se para de inmediato ante una tranquila sonrisa de Anna.

— ¿Y este niño tan altivo? —cuestiona en un tono sumamente amigable.

Y aunque no lo crea, eso ayuda bastante a que Hana se relaje y no la vea como una figura imponente. Al contrario, mi hijo simplemente la observa maravillado, igual que ella a él.

—Tú debes ser un Asakura.

—Sí, lo soy—responde firmemente—Tú debes ser Anna Kyouyama.

—Sí, lo soy—afirma con sutileza y elegancia—Han pasado muchos años y no esperé que el primer momento en que me rencontrara contigo también conocería al heredero de tu sonrisa.

Qué efecto tiene que unas simples palabras nos han hecho sonrojar a los dos, y Hana no es nada fácil de intimidar, pero ante ella es un niño que cae fácilmente a su encanto. Camino un poco hasta tocar los hombros de Hana y darle valor para enfrentar la mirada de Anna.

—El famoso Hana Asakura—pronuncia con orgullo, y se dirige a él con confianza— ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Y no comprendo su pregunta, no hasta que noto cabizbajo a Hana.

—Tamao—responde con cierta melancolía—Ella es mi mamá, pero… se divorció de papá.

Anna guarda silencio un momento y baja hasta quedar a su altura.

—Esas cosas pasan, no te preocupes, lo importante es que ella nunca te deje solo—Le consuela, sólo que no esperaba un abrazo repentino y su cara denota sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo calidez.

Verlos juntos hace que me estremezca. Anna cierra los ojos y deja que Hana acaricie el largo de su cabello. Entonces ambos se separan y se observan fijamente

—Anna, si tú fueras mi madre, ¿me dejarías?

Su mano aparta un mechón rebelde del cabello de Hana y él la mira con una gran emoción, con esperanza.

—Sólo si el mundo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos y no tuviera otra opción que dejarte. Sólo para hacer un mundo mejor para ti—responde con firmeza— Pero jamás te abandonaría. Nunca.

—Gracias…—dice realmente feliz—Ahora creo que mi papá tiene muchas cosas que decirte. Los espero afuera.

Y no sé si caerme o correr detrás de él. Espero por su bien que no se aleje más de cinco metros de esta oficina. Anna reprime una risa al ver mi rostro molesto. Para qué quejarme si siempre le permito todo.

—Es un buen niño—escucho la voz de Anna notablemente conmovida—Has sido un buen padre con él, lástima que Tamao lo esté lastimando un poco.

—Sí, pero dentro de todo, Tamao ha sido buena madre con él—respondo en el mismo tono—Creo que es algo que no esperabas, ¿cierto?

— ¿Que me presentaras a tu hijo o que Tamao fuera la elegida?

Probablemente ambos. Entonces Hana asoma su cabeza y me tranquiliza saber que no ha bajado a otro sitio. Nos observa a una distancia prudente.

—Aunque no lo comprendo— enuncia pensativa— No se parece nada a ella, es idéntico a ti, pero no se parece a ella.

Sonrió con nerviosismo.

—No es su hijo—respondo mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Anna no puede evitar sorprenderse y noto un estado evaluador en su mirada. Sé que Mikihisa le ha contado mucho acerca de Hana y sé por buena fuente que ella terminó su relación con Silver seis años atrás. Es probable que sea esa la razón por la cual no la busqué de nuevo. Yo sabía de antemano que no me rechazaría.

Vi sus ojos aquella última vez. Contemplé el amor que tenía guardado y que era tan transparente ahora. Pude ver, el destello de luz en su mirada y ahora al conocer a Hana, aquello resplandecía más que nunca.

— ¿Quién es la madre?

—Tú…

Mi corazón se acelera. Apenas puedo contemplar algo que no sea Hana viéndonos en forma extraña. No tengo valor para hacerle frente a su mirada.

—Perdón—le dije con un autentico sentimiento de culpa—Perdón. Cuando te marchaste, me sentí devastado. No volverte a ver era más de lo que podía aceptar.

El sonido de su respiración me indico que estaba llorando.

—No quería quedarme sin ti—continúe— Así que tomé el material genético que dejamos alguna vez en el hospital.

Mi abuela estaba obsesionada con el legado familiar, y tú apoyaste esa idea. Me acompañaste y apoyaste del mismo modo. A mí me pareció una tontería, una forma inútil de garantizar nuestra descendencia, pero lo hicimos y gracias a eso, y a mi locura…

—Gasté todo mi dinero y pagué a una madre de alquiler—confesé— Cuando Tamao se enteró que tenía un bebé, me apoyó, y amó a Hana sin importar que fuera tuyo y no de ella.

—¿Y por eso te casaste con ella?

—Sí—afirmé tontamente— Perdóname, jamás pensé volverte a ver, tenía miedo que me odiaras más de lo que ya lo hacías.

Cerré los ojos y esperé una bofetada aún más fuerte de la última, pero ésta nunca llegó. Anna simplemente me abrazó y suspiró largamente antes de darme un sutil beso en los labios.

—¿No estás enojada? — pregunté sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy—afirmó pellizcando mi brazo— Te odio por hacerme un drama el día de la boda, por dejarme casar con un estúpido. Por haber fecundado mí ovulo sin mi consentimiento. Por haberte casado con otra mujer en vez de buscarme y aceptar que te odiaba. Por criar a mi hijo lejos de mi en mi completa ignorancia y por ser un grandísimo idiota.

Aquello me dio miedo y pude notar que Hana se acercaba a nosotros de forma curiosa.

—Pero si te corriera y te mandara al demonio, esto sería cuento de nunca acabar—declaró con decisión— Así que yo no sé qué demonios vas a hacer, pero quiero que te muevas ya, si esta tarde no estamos casados, te juro Asakura que te mato lento y dolorosamente.

Hana rió y tomó la mano de Anna.

—¿Se van a casar? Wow, tú sí que eres rápido, papá. Eres increíble, arreglaste todo en un segundo, por eso te admiro—exclamó Hana con verdadera emoción.

Si supieras Hana…. Si tan sólo supieras. Miré como Anna secaba sus lágrimas tan rápido como mi hijo se reía de mi postura tan desanimada.

—Hana—lo nombró Anna con una gran determinación— Voy a decirte algo y espero que lo entiendas. Primero, tu padre es una bestia, así que eso te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor, pero quiero que sepas que yo soy tu madre, no Tamao. Puedes seguir llamándola mamá, pero tú y yo somos madre e hijo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿En serio? —cuestionó sorprendido y emocionado.

—Anna Kyouyama jamás dice mentiras—le dijo agachándose a su altura.

—¡Wow, qué increíble! —gritó a todo pulmón abrazándola.

Imaginaba mucho drama, y muchos golpes, pero que Hana se familiarizara tan rápido con ella me hizo comprender que aquella era la parte que le faltaba. Siempre noté características similares entre ellos, pero al verlos juntos supe que no importaba el tiempo que estuvieron separados, ni lo mucho o poco que sufrí. Tenerlos a ambos era lo mejor de mi mundo.

—Me alegra que seas así—comento feliz—Deja que tu padre se encargue de la boda, quiero que tú me acompañes por un vestido y vayamos a comer y nos conozcamos mejor, ¿te parece?

—¡Sí!

Se levantó y me miró. Me merecía el castigo que estaba imponiéndome, sinceramente sí lo merecía.

—Nos vemos en un rato— me dijo con más suavidad— Y aunque te odio, jamás dejé de amarte.

Y volvió a besarme con más lentitud, permitiéndome sentir algo extrañamente maravilloso, que me devolvió la vida. Pero duró tan poco ante la insistencia de Hana, que declaraba a quien pasaba que Anna era su madre. Reí incansablemente por esa energía desbordaba y al mirarlos marcharse. Él vociferaba el increíble lazo que los conectaba y Anna afirmaba con una extrema felicidad aquello.

Por primera vez desde hace muchos años me sentí tranquilo, feliz y sentí que a pesar de que la vida pone muchos obstáculos. Nadie te enseña a vivir, nadie te enseña cómo superar un mal amor. Tal vez las circunstancias no las elijes, pero puedes escoger cómo sobreponerte a ello. Y eso es algo que Anna siempre me enseñó, a vivir en libertad.

**FIN**


End file.
